


Bleeding Lines

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, But it's not violent, Gen, Knives, just sad, paint, this is sort of dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: Not my usual subject matter, or at least not like this. Trigger warning for self harm.





	

He ran his finger up and down the open cut, smearing the blood up his arm.

Blood is such a pretty color, dark and thick.

He wanted the pretty all over him, but he knew not everyone liked it as much as him.

So he only painted his arms, covering the ugly canvas. 

He wondered how much paint it would take to cover up the ugly completely.

He pulled his silver brushes out of the box under his bed, and continued swirling the colors around. 


End file.
